paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecilia
Cecilia Fairchild is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She was always afraid of heights when she was younger, but has learned to face the skies undaunted. She is a Valkyrie Pilot and not a member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Normal Appearance Cecilia is a Border Collie-Australian Shepherd mix. However, takes on the appearance mostly of a Red Merle Australian Shepherd. Her shoulders and haunches are the same dark blue of the Border Collie breed. Her ears resemble a Border Collie's as well. The rest of her, her back, chest, face, and tail are reminiscent of a Red Merle Aussie. She has heterochromia. One of her eyes is a blue color while the other is a red color. Both of which are very vivid and reflect light beautifully, similar to a Christmas ornament. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Cecilia bears the same markings she does as a feral. She wears a pair of black denim shorts, a white sleeveless tank top, and a violet plaid shirt tied around her waist. Occasionally, she does wear long sleeves on her arms. that are the same violet as her plaid. Bio Cecilia was born and raised in the town of Vertigo Hill, same as her best friend Grisha. She and Grisha would spend almost every single day together, so they were practically raised together. Grisha would often take her out into the Vertigo Mountains so the two could play around and have fun. They especially visited the beautiful Vertigo Valley, even once having a picnic there, just the two of them. She even started to like him... All the two wanted to do was take to the skies. When Grisha moved to Russia, Cecilia was thrust into a state of depression for several weeks. After picking herself up, she decided to fulfill her dreams as a way to remember and honor Grisha, should she never see him again. She studied Aerodynamics and Mechanics extensively. She discovered that she was capable of memorizing various complex formulas, facts, and other tidbits of information in short periods of time. She started to slack off, taking an interest in video games. She became an avid gamer. Her parents pestered her, saying that she's giving up on a promising career for a stupid console. In attempts to be more social, Cecilia went out often to meet new people. She started to date guy after guy... Many of which breaking up with her, but she didn't care. While going out, she discovered that she was attracted to girls as well, and even went on to date women as well as men. Eventually, after realizing that her flirtatious behavior would get her nowhere, Cecilia decided to become a Valkyrie. When she signed up that day to become one, she was astonished to find a familiar face... Grisha. The two friends reunited in an embrace of happiness, and the two went on to train together. A white poodle named Jaune was assigned to work with them, and both she and Grisha took interest in Jaune's many tales of France and being struck by lightning several times. The three got to know each other better as they trained vigorously to become Valkyries. When the three friends finally did, they formed a team together, one of the best teams in Valkyrie history. When Cecilia fell for Jaune's sister Sheryl, she just had to be with her. Deep down, Cecilia knew she had hurt Grisha... The team was still a team, however, which became even better once Skye joined the team. Personality A somewhat cold individual. She is very flirtatious and very snarky. She often hands back sarcasm and witty remarks as her way of conversing. She does know how to lighten up and take a joke. However, she is flirtatious, not caring with who or where she does this. She is also bisexual, so she has taken a liking towards both men and women, but more leaning towards women than men. However, she is fiercely loyal to her Valkyrie companions, and will happily risk her life to save her companions or anyone that needs to be rescued. She is also incredibly smart and bright, working as one of the top pilots in the Valkyrie's engineering and science department. Her partner there is Grisha. She is also an avid gamer whenever she's off-duty from her Valkyrie tasks. (Still in development) Trivia Fears TBD Vehicle Cecilia, like all Valkyrie Pilots, has both a jet pack and stunt plane at their disposal. Cecilia's jet pack has bat-like wings like Grisha's. Her jet pack is a red color with blue highlights, same as her eyes. Family - Unnamed Mother - Unnamed Father - Unnamed Uncle (Deceased) - Juneau (Brother) Friends - Skye - Jaune - Sheryl - Grisha - Ryder - Chase - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Primavera - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra Hobbies - Flirting with others - Flying around with her jet pack - Playing video games, believe it or not. - Taking long showers - Listening to music and dancing around her room - Watching Movies and TV Miscellaneous Facts * Cecilia's winged jet pack is a '''Nightwing T-44 Model', with heightened durability and flexible membranes. * She currently has a crush on Jaune's sister, Sheryl * She at one point did have a crush on Grisha, but quickly dropped it, but keeps him in the back of her mind. * Cecilia is an avid gamer * She used to cuddle and star-gaze or observe thunderstorms with Grisha when they were younger. She secretly hopes to be able to do that again one day. Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others - In The Sky Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Cecilia.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Cecilia (Sketch) Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Bisexual Pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Valkyries Category:Valkyrie Officers Category:Valkyrie Pilots